Glass of Castle
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sama seperti gelas akan hancur berkeping-keping. Kedua bocah kembar harus mengadu nasib demi dua orang telah menjadi rival. Terbelah kastil kaca terbuat dari gelas dan memutuskan hubungan dua saudara ini demi keegoisan Uni Soviet dan Amerika. Peperangan meletus. Saatnya menjalani takdir. OOC, twin Korea, America! R&R! #37


Dua saudara mengantuk, namun kedua mata mereka terbuka dan melihat maraknya pertempuran antara Amerika dan Uni Soviet. Mereka gemeteran, mundur selangkah. Mereka berpegangan tangan erat dan salin pandang. Hati mereka serapuh hancurnya kastil yang terbuat dari kaca. Mereka siap untuk berpisah setidaknya hati mereka tidak berpisah.

Setelah ini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Apa ini akan berakhir dan kita akan berpisah, kakak?" tanya Korea muda memandang Korea paling tua.

"Aku harap hati kita tidak berpisah seperti pecahan kaca kastil ini," jawab Korea paling tua mengeratkan genggaman tangan.

"Semoga saja." Dua orang kembar ini memandang banyaknya pertempuran antara Uni Soviet dan Amerika.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Glass of Castle**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning: OOC, typo's, deskripsi seadanya, terpisahnya Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara, Persaingan mendapatkan tanah suci | OC's mine | Genre: Family, Suspense, Friendship | Rated: T | **

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

Perkelahian antara Korea dan Jepang membuat China dan beberapa negara untuk melindungi keluarga Korea ini. Keluarga Korea berencana menghabisi Jepang, tapi karena Jepang sungguh kuat. Untungnya Amerika dan China sepakat untuk mengeluarkan Jepang dari keluarga Korea.

"Bisakah kalian tidak seenaknya saja menghancurkan kami, Amerika?" teriak Jepang terus memberontak dari ikatan China. "Apa kalian sungguh biadab, hah?!"

"Kamu-lah yang biadab, Jepang. Aku hanya semaunya saja kok mengeluarkanmu dari sini," ucap Amerika menyengir sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

"Kamu tidak pantas bertakhta, Amerika. Sama denganmu, China. Walaupun aku hanya keluarga seenaknya, tapi keluarga kami punya harga diri. Kalian harus tahu itu!" teriak Jepang menatap Amerika lalu China dan Inggris bergantian.

"Kalau ingin dapatkan harga dirimu kembali. Tulis ini! Dan tanda tangan juga, ya." Amerika menyerahkan secarik kertas penuh tulisan menandakan untuk menyerahkan keluarga Korea. Dan saat itulah Korea bisa bebas dari apapun.

"Kenapa aku harus menulisnya?" tanya Jepang terus meronta-ronta.

Amerika duduk tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Jepang. "Mau tanda tangan atau tidak, he? Aku tidak mau lama-lama soalnya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian yang sok seenaknya saja."

China menekuk lututnya agar Jepang membungkuk. Napas terengah-engah, dipandangi secarik kertas untuk memberikan Korea kepada China, Inggris dan Amerika. Kalau suatu saat nanti Jepang menandatanganinya, Korea pasti terkena masalah antara kubu keluarga Uni Soviet dan Amerika.

Mau tidak mau, Jepang melepaskan ikatan tangan tersebut. Mengambil bolpoin dan menandatangani surat keputusan penyerahan tersebut. Jepang tidak tahu harus lega atau tidak. Karena kelegaannya menandakan ini akan terbebas dari Amerika. Yang tidak mengerti adalah ketidak kelegaannya. Entahlah, Jepang tidak mau lagi mengetahuinya.

"Sudah, ya." Amerika mengibaskan kertas tersebut dan menyentilnya. "Nah, bawa dia keluar dari sini. Aku malas lihat sifat sok seenaknya itu."

"Suatu saat kamu akan hancur, Amerika!" teriakan Jepang menggema di ruangan kerja Amerika. Suara tersebut tidak terdengar lagi karena China dan Inggris membawa pergi Jepang dari kastil keluarga Korea.

"Memangnya aku peduli apa yang kamu katakan. Dasar." Amerika mendecak kagum. Akhirnya Amerika tertawa puas. Inilah saatnya dia melakukan sergapan untuk menghabisi Uni Soviet melalui keluarga Korea. Kastil ini akan jadi permulaannya.

* * *

Tanggal ini, 15 Agustus 1945. Keluarga Korea terbebas dari keluarga Jepang. Alasan keluarga Jepang melakukan itu adalah karena kastil terbuat dari kaca. Tentu saja tidak akan bisa ada yang tahu apa arti kastil berkaca mengerikan ini.

Di situlah lahir dua kembar rupawan mereka bernama Seoul dan Pyong Pyang. Kedua anak ini lahir di saat kemerdekaan telah tiba. Nama mereka memang sungguh keren. Anak pertama diberi nama Pyong Pyang sedangkan anak muda bernama Seoul. Istilahnya mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya saudara kembar yang bisa menjaga kastil ini.

"Akhirnya anak kita kembar telah lahir juga," teriak senang salah satu anggota keluarga Korea. "Jadi, namanya siapa?"

"Kita beri nama mereka, Pyong Pyang dan Seoul," jawab ayah buah hati mereka. "Dan semoga anak-anak ini akan menjadi pemersatu keluarga kita suatu saat nanti."

Semua orang datang menghadiri perayaan lahirnya kedua kembar tersebut. Banyak negara-negara datang menjenguk dan mengunjungi anggota keluarga yang baru lahir. Begitu juga dengan para anggota keluarga yang tinggal di keluarga negara-negara itu pulang dengan selamat.

Mereka sang anggota-anggota ini tidak tahu kalau ada rencana jahat dari Amerika untuk anak kembar tersebut. Sepertinya Amerika punya rencana jahat di balik ini semua. Itulah kenapa surat penyerahan itu ada di genggaman tangannya.

Siapa tahu kalau rencana bulus itu diketahui oleh Uni Soviet bersembunyi di balik pintu, menatap tajam sambil mengepalkan tinju.

"Jadi, inikah rencanamu, Amerika?" Uni Soviet tahu apa direncanakan Amerika untuknya. Makanya Uni Soviet terburu-buru pergi menghilang bagaikan angin.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian saat kembar lahir, banyak kepanikan terjadi di kastil Korea. Awalnya baik-baik saja. Namun, itu berlalu akibat ulah Amerika sendiri yang memerintahkan anggota-anggotanya tinggal di kastil super megah ini, mendirikan sebuah perkumpulan untuk menghabisi Uni Soviet dan adiknya Moskow.

"Bukankah kami sudah terbebas?!" tanya anggota keluarga Korea geram melihat tingkah laku Amerika. "Apa selama ini kamu mempermainkan kami, Amerika?!"

Amerika maju dengan gayanya yang berwibawa tetapi ada niat jahat di dalamnya. "Iya, aku sengaja membuat itu agar kalian terbebas. Aku juga berniat menghancurkan seseorang memakai tangan kalian yang bersih itu."

"Kami kira kamu baik kepada kami, ternyata kami salah. Kamu dengan lancangnya memakai kastil ini untuk pertarungan melawan Uni Soviet!" kecam Korea.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak suka?" Amerika tersenyum. "Yang penting aku bisa memiliki kastil indah ini untuk menghancurkan Uni Soviet dan Moskow."

"Kamu tidak berhak mengambil kastil ini! Kastil ini milik anggota keluarga Korea!" teriak salah satu anggota keluarga Korea, maju tapi dihalangi anggota keluarga Amerika.

Amerika menyeringai keji, tidak peduli bagaimana Korea marah. Yang terpenting adalah Amerika sudah mendapatkan kastil ini.

Dua bocah berusia 7 tahun, mengepalkan tinju sambil menggeram pelan. Mereka bertatapan nanar dan tajam melihat sok angkuh Amerika. Mereka berdua dulu mendukung Amerika, menjadi terbalik. Kedua bocah ini marah. Perasaan menghargai kepada Amerika berubah jadi dingin tidak terkira.

* * *

Hal ini memang sangat terbukti kembali pada saat Uni Soviet bersama adiknya Moskow tengah tinggal di kastil ujung utara bersama anggota-anggota Uni Soviet lainnya. Korea sewajarnya merasa tidak bisa bahagia lagi. Mereka mengira bisa terbebas ternyata sama sekali tidak bisa.

"Kenapa Uni Soviet mengambil kastil Utara?!" tanya Korea pada saudara-saudaranya yang merunduk. "Sudah Amerika mengambil bagian kastil Selatan, sekarang Uni Soviet. Nanti apalagi!"

Korea berputus asa. Namun, Korea tidak berputus asa. Korea keluar ruangan mencari anak-anaknya yang sedang berpegangan tangan sambil melihat pemandangan menegangkan itu. Baru kali ini, kedua bocah gemetar hebat.

"Pyong Pyang! Seoul!" panggil Korea.

"Ayah? Ada apa?" Kedua bocah berdiri masih berpegangan tangan.

"Berjanjilah kalian tidak akan berpisah apapun yang terjadi," sahut Korea memegang pundak mereka berdua.

Kedua bocah kembar beradu pandang. Dilihat tangan gemetar sang ayah, Korea. Napas terengah-engah. Mereka Cuma bisa mengangguk.

Korea jatuh berlutut. "Aku merasa perjuangan kita selama ini sia-sia saja, anak-anakku. Ayah sudah tidak bisa lagi mempercayai kedua anggota keluarga itu. Mereka merampas milik keluarga kita, menjadikannya alat perang. Ayah tidak tahu lagi kapan kastil ini akan hancur."

Pyong Pyang dan Seoul berlutut, menghibur Korea. "Ayah tidak salah. Mereka yang salah. Mereka lebih mementingkan emosi mereka sendiri daripada orang lain. Itu ego mereka. Mereka yang memulai dan mereka yang harus mengakhiri. Tiada hasrat yang bisa menghalangi untuk bertaruh. Mereka adalah sosok keji dan siap melahap apapun di depannya. Kami yakin, suatu saat nanti tidak akan terjadi peperangan walaupun kami berdua harus mati."

Korea menatap anak-anaknya. Sungguh kagum pada niat anaknya. Pandangan tajam siap menentang apapun. "Kalian..."

Sebelum pelukan terjadi, di dua arah ada Uni Soviet dan Amerika. Di selatan Amerika berjalan angkuh dan di Utara Uni Soviet berjalan seadanya namun ada niat tidak terbalaskan. Mereka berdua menghampiri dua kembar dan Korea.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan mengambil anak-anakmu, Korea," kata Amerika sambil menatap keji Uni Soviet.

"Justru aku akan mendapatkan mereka, Amerika! Kamu tidak layak mendapatkan mereka!" seru emosi berhamburan keluar.

Amerika geram begitu Uni Soviet. Mereka berdua maju. Uluran tangan menuju salah satu sang kembar. Dan... Amerika mendapatkan Seoul dan Uni Soviet mendapatkan Pyong Pyang. Mereka berdua ditarik paksa, tapi tidak tangan kedua kembar masih terikat erat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, bocah!" perintah Amerika.

"Apa kamu ingin bersama saudaramu? Lihatlah! Saudara kembarmu diambil oleh Amerika. Kamu tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya lagi!" paksa Uni Soviet.

Pyong Pyang dan Seoul bertatapan ngeri. Mereka tidak mau berpisah untuk saat ini. Mereka masih mau bermain-main selayaknya anak-anak kecil pada umumnya. Tarikan kuat membuat renggangan mereka menipis. Mereka bertatapan sendu.

"Jika suatu saat kita berpisah, aku berharap saat kamu ingin bertarung denganku. Jangan ragu-ragu, Seoul. Kakakmu ini akan selalu di hatimu. Jika kita bertemu lagi, jangan menyerah pada nasib karena nasib akan mempertemukan kita lagi di kemudian hari," kata Pyong Pyang.

"Jika suatu saat bertemu lagi, aku ingin berdamai dengan kakak kalau kita berseteru gara-gara salah paham. Aku tidak mau melawan kakak yang merupakan kakak kandungku sendiri. Dan aku berharap hari itu akan datang..." sahut diam bisa didengar Pyong Pyang.

"Seoul...? Berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakan kalau kita ada di sini, di kastil kaca ini." Pyong Pyang memandang kastil terbuat dari kaca.

Seoul mengangguk.

Genggaman tangan terlepas. Keduanya orang mengerikan ini menyeringai telah mendapatkan dua bocah terhebat di dunia ini. Kastil ini bisa dipimpin.

Korea menatap sendu melihat anak-anaknya dibawa pergi kedua belah pihak yang awalnya baik. Korea mendengar suara mengerikan jatuh di atas langit-langit kastil. Kastil pecah berkeping-keping. Terbelah dua. Tanahnya juga terbelah. Pembatas antara Utara dan Selatan, sang Korea jatuh ke jurang akibat terbelahnya tanah.

Pyong Pyang dan Seoul melihat Korea jatuh ke jurang. Dan berteriak, "AYAAAAHHH!"

Uni Soviet dan Amerika menyeringai puas. Saatnya membentuk kastil baru. Bersama dua bocah kembar di tangan mereka. Kedua bocah tidak menangis. Karena pecahan kaca mengerikan itu menghapus tangisan bersama perginya sang Korea.

* * *

Akhirnya Amerika menjadikan Seoul Korea Selatan. Dan Uni Soviet memberikan jabatan untuk Pyong Pyang jadi Korea Utara. Mereka mendirikan kastil di mana laut jadi pembatasnya. Di laut tersebut itu adalah Korea sesungguhnya.

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, kedua bocah ini dijadikan boneka oleh Uni Soviet dan Amerika. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya tertawa najis. Lidah kelu untuk bicara, suara sumbang, dan telinga berdengung. Tatapan kosong yang telah menghampiri mereka selama beberapa tahun. Mereka telah dihipnotis sampai pada akhirnya mereka berperang.

Ancaman demi ancaman yang dilakukan Korea Utara, membuat Korea Selatan harus menghancurkannya demi kelangsungan kastilnya. Korea Selatan menemui Amerika.

"Bisakah kamu tinggal lama di sini?" tanya Seoul pada Amerika. Amerika mengepak barang-barangnya meninggalkan Korea Selatang yang sedang bertarung dengan Korea Utara. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?" Amerika mengangkat alis. "Kamu tidak butuh bantuanku, Korea Selatan. Kamu bisa melakukannya tanpa aku."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Seoul. Aku berhak pergi. Keluargaku menungguku di sana," Amerika menenteng tas dan mengambil koper. Sebelum pergi, Amerika bergumam, "Selamat berjuang untuk pertarungan ini, ya, Korea Selatan."

Seoul menggeram. Mengepalkan tinjunya. Menghentangkan pukulan tinju tersebut ke meja. "Dasar, kamu pengkhianat! Kamu memang sengaja melakukan ini padaku!"

Rasa penyesalan di dada Seoul sungguh menyayat hati. Inikah rasanya dikhianati? Oleh orang yang telah menghancurkan hubungan dengan saudara kembarnya? Seoul Cuma menggeleng. Dengan langkah gontai, Seoul keluar ruangan. Siap melancarkan serangan untuk kakak kembarnya, Pyong Pyang.

* * *

Uni Soviet berjalan-jalan berdampingan dengan Pyong Pyang. "Katanya Amerika sudah pergi meninggalkan Korea Selatan? Ini sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara karena tidak ada pemuda dungu, angkuh, sok wibawa, dan seenaknya sendiri itu di kastil Korea Selatan."

Korea Utara merunduk dan melamun. Inginnya Korea Utara menemui Korea Selatan di saat Amerika tidak ada. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya karena Uni Soviet berada di sini, di dekatnya.

Sebuah pesan pertanda kalau Korea Selatan tengah melancarkan serangan, Uni Soviet bergegas mencari bantuan untuk membantu di garis depan gerbang kastil Korea Utara. Korea Utara menengadahkan ke langit.

"Apa ini saatnya untuk melawanmu, saudaraku?" gumamnya dalam pikiran terus menyerbu.

Korea Utara dibantu Uni Soviet dan China menghancurkan Korea Selatan. Seoul kewalahan. Tidak mungkin bertarung melawan tiga orang di kastilnya sendiri. Di saat Korea Selatan ingin menyerah, Amerika datang bersama anggota-anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Kamu melupakan aku, Korea Selatan," nyengir Amerika berada di depan Seoul.

"Amerika?!" seru gembira Korea Selatan.

"Cih! Kukira kamu sudah pergi, ternyata masih ada toh?" kesal Uni Soviet.

"Hei, hei. Aku tidak sendiri tahu. Aku bersama enam belas orang lainnya." Amerika tersenyum puas saat keenam belas orang disebutnya tadi muncul dari atas langit berpegang pada tali. "Jadi, delapan belas orang melawan tiga orang. Hasil yang setimpal, bukan?"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak bermoral!" teriak gusar Uni Soviet.

"Biarpun aku tidak bermoral. Aku memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, tuan Uni Soviet." Amerika menggeleng saja.

Akhirnya meletus perang di kedua kubu ini di tanah Korea Selatan. Korea Utara berperang melawan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Korea Selatan tidak tanggung-tanggung menghancurkan Korea Utara tanpa ada rasa ragu-ragu di benaknya.

Di saat Korea Utara dan uni Soviet hampir kalah, China maju ke depan. "Kalian melupakan aku."

"China?" Amerika mengangkat alis, kaget dan terpaku melihat sosok gadis tersenyum kepadanya. "Apa kamu mau dijadikan tawanan?"

"Tidak." China tersenyum manis. "Aku mau memperlihatkan ini."

Banyak serdadu-serdadu muncul di sekeliling Korea Selatan, Amerika dan keenam belas orang (negara) tersebut. Ternyata China sudah menerapkan strategi jitu saat Uni Soviet dan Korea Utara berada di ujung tanduk.

"Kamu benar-benar gadis cerdik." Amerika mundur selangkah.

"Aku memang gadis cerdik, Amerika. Itulah kekuatan dan kelebihanku. Demi teman, apapun akan kulakukan selama aku bisa melakukannya. Jadi, mundurlah segera sebelum aku membuatmu berlutut di kakiku ini, Amerika." China melangkah maju bersama serdadu-serdadunya.

"Sialan!" Amerika kabur bersama Korea Selatan dan keenam belas orang lainnya.

China menurunkan tangannya untuk tidak mengejar orang-orang biadab itu. China menghela napas. Gadis Tionghoa ini memandang Korea Utara dan Uni Soviet bersamaan. "Ini baru permulaan. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Kita harus ambil tindakan."

"Caranya?"

"Gencatan senjata," sahut China.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Uni Soviet memalingkan muka, marah.

"Itu baru beberapa sebelum Amerika muncul dan buat onar di sini, di tempat ini," saran China. China menatap Pyong Pyang. "Bagaimana denganmu, Korea Utara?"

"Aku..." Korea Utara tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dikarenakan rasa takutnya saat dia ingin membunuh saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Harus ada keputusan bijak dan sederhana!" ucap China.

"Baiklah..." Uni Soviet berbalik badan dan pergi.

* * *

Akhirnya Uni Soviet dan Amerika gencatan senjata dengan setengah hati. Diiringi saksi yaitu Inggris dan China dan juga beberapa negara-negara lainnya. Tiba-tiba beberapa tahun menjelang, mereka bertarung kembali dan menewaskan banyak keluarga. Sudah mencapai 4,5 juta jiwa. Korea selatan dan Korea Utara hanya berdiam diri saja melihat dua rival bertarung dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Dengan kebijakan yang baik, dimulailah perdamaian. Mereka bertanda tangan dan menyetujui persetujuan tersebut. Tentu saja dengan setengah hati dan tidak ada niat untuk melakukan perdamaian.

Walaupun Korea Selatan masih berperang, tentu tidak untuk Korea Utara. Korea Utara tidak mau adiknya menjadi seorang seperti Amerika. Akhirnya pembatas dibuat agar siapapun tidak akan masuk ke wilayah masing-masing. Batas itu adalah milik ayahnya, Korea. Diberi nama Zona Demiliterisasi Korea.

Korea Utara melihat anggota-anggota keluarga terpuruk dan berputus asa. Pyong Pyang mendekatinya. "Aku ingin kalian pergi ke tempat Seoul. Hiduplah di sana dan jagalah dia dari apapun biarpun itu dari Amerika. Aku tidak mau adikku sama seperti Amerika. Aku mau adikku jadi orang terhebat di mana masa itu akan datang. Biarkanlah aku di sini sendirian sekaligus melawan mereka. Kalian pergilah."

Tanpa bicara apapun, anggota keluarga Korea Utara meninggalkan kastil tersebut. Berpindah menuju Korea Selatan. Pyong Pyang bernapas lega. Serapuh inikah seperti kepingan gelas kaca?

Inilah awal bagi Korea Selatan memulai hidup baru tanpa saudara kembar, Pyong Pyang. Suatu saat di mana mereka akan berdamai, ditentukan pada anak-anak dan cucu-cucu mereka. Awalnya baik, akhirnya jelek. Namun, tidak ada jelek di dunia ini. Ini butuh proses. Prosesnya pada pilihan. Pilihan yang menentukan. Tentukan apa arti bijak di dalam hidup. Hidup akan mengarahkan. Arah itu menuju hal-hal baik. Baiknya tidak seperti gelas kaca bening seperti kastil Korea. Perjuangan dua kubu ini dimulai di mana keluarga mereka akan menyatukannya.

**- The End -**

**.o.O.o.  
**

**A/N: **Capek juga melihat sejarah Korea. *hela napas* Ini adalah fic untuk dua orang yang mengajak saya ke fandom ini. Maunya sih bukan Korea, tapi Korea lagi marak jadi saya buat Korea saja. :P Ini judulnya saya ambil dari Linkin Park – Glass Of Castle. Enaknya bisa sekalian memandang perang. Hehe...

Jika tidak ada adegan menegangkan, tidak apa-apa kok asal saya bisa puas. Haha...

Salam kenal dari saya,

Sunny **Blue **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/17/2013

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
